Orca
Orca is a black and white, quiet and disgruntled she-wolf, member of the Chakra Heroes. She does not like jokes and rarely laughs, but deep inside she cares for her friends and feels responsible for them. Physical appearance Orca's body is short and compact. Among the girls in her group, she is the shortest. She has an oval, slender head with no tufts and a short, thick muzzle. Her fur is very short and adherent and it does not stick out very much, she only has some small mane on her chest and shoulders. Her markings remind those of an orca, an animal she takes her name from. Her overall body colour is black, with very defined white markings scattered in it. She has a white oval right behind each eye, and white eartips. Her jaw and cheeks are white, as well as her throat, chest and underbelly. She has a white marking on her shoulders and three white spots aligned along her spine. Orca's paws are also white, with a small black spot on each of them. Her tail is thin and short, black on its upper side and white on the lower one. Orca's eyes are narrow and sharp, and she has small round irises. She has the genetic condition of "odd eyes": her left eye is blue while her right eye is green. Personality Orca is the wayward member of the group. She is quiet, introverted, disgruntled, mistrustful, irritable, sometimes even aggressive, but also wise, intelligent and patient, since she does manage to stand Cheetah's jokes and pranks without killing him. Orca is much of a loner, preferring to spend time on her own rather than in the group. However, she does not act childish or like a spoiled kid, nay, she is very mature, probably the most mature of the team. Despite being a girl, she does not really behave like one, rather, she is much of a tomboy, who likes fighting physically rather than using her powers from a distance, and who speaks her mind without thinking about it twice. This personality she has may appear negative, but actually, deep inside, Orca loves her friends and would do anything to get them out of trouble, as she shows multiple times in the comic. She acts like an older "sister" for Cheetah, who is also her love interest. The clashing of their personality is their strongest bond. History Before the events of the comic Orca's past is rather obscure. Her parents abandoned her when she was very young, and she only had to count on herself and on her older brother, Wasgo. The two grew up with an incredible determination and will to survive. No one had helped them, and they did not trust anybody. Although Wasgo was the leader of the two, Orca was very independent and aggressive herself. The two ended up controlling the territory that once belonged to their parents. Whoever dared to cross it would have been chased away, as the two brothers did not want to ally to anyone who would then abandon them, just like their parents did. As of Chapter One Orca does not make any appearance in Chapter One. However, the following events take place in the one-year gap between Chapters One and Two. Eventually, however, Led and C.Y. crossed into their land, searching for reinforcements. Orca and Wasgo immediately attacked them, warning them to leave, but C.Y. caught a glimpse of Orca's thoughts with her powers, and she deduced that she was not evil after all. Seeing that she did not want to leave their territory, Wasgo attacked C.Y. and wounded her. C.Y. fell off a ridge and she got stuck in a cave. Sorry for what her brother had just done, Orca recognized that the wolf was actually benevolent. Orca tried to retrieve C.Y. in the cave, and, after finding her, she and Led spent the night next to her. Wasgo, however, did not trust the newcomers, and stayed outside. During the night, C.Y. kept telling that she knew Orca was good. She was sorry that her heart had dried out so much, because of past sufferings. C.Y. then said that she would leave her territory the following day, and thanked her for her help. But Orca, who was sincerely grateful for those words, told her that she would follow her in her journey: she wanted to test herself out, and she did not want a dry heart anymore. The next day, the small group set off to leave, and Orca said goodbye to her brother. Despite not understanding her reasons completely, he did not try to stop her, because he also wanted the best from his little sister. so he had no regret to see her go away. As of Chapter Two As of Chapter Three As of Chapter Four As of Chapter Five As of Chapter Six Relationships With Cheetah Cheetah and Orca share a complex love-hate relationship. Being two exact opposites, Cheetah always cheerful and sometimes rash, Orca constantly serious, and way more attentive and mature, their characters tend to clash, putting them on opposite sides. They are often seen picking on one another, and while Orca tends to be the dominant of the two, she is often overwhelmed by Cheetah's annoying jokes and just leaves him be. Despite her harsh reactions, Orca is actually very patient toward Cheetah, and even if she will never admit it, she secretly likes his company. Overall, their relationship is a positive characteristic in the story, and is mostly meant to be of a comic relief, with respect to C.Y. and Led's more serious relationship, or to Motyl and Kobura's platonic one. Cheetah's deep interest towards Orca was born after his lighting accidentally struck her at the end of a battle. That one episode "inspired" Cheetah to pick on her more and more often. Interestingly enough, under her layer of annoyance and hate, Orca seems to sincerely enjoy being the center of Cheetah's attention, and she is sometimes seen playing pranks on him herself. Powers and abilities As her name suggests, Orca's abilities are related to ther marine world. Not only can she breathe underwater, thanks to her Vishuddha Chakra, but also, she is a water-bender, meaning that she can control the element water at will. Orca's bites spill water, and when she runs with her powers active, she can leave a wet and slippery trail behind her. Moreover, she can control the ocean waves, and she can draw water from a pond into the solid land. Orca can also use water as a shield: if she is to be hit by a flame blast, she can cover herself in a veil of water and receive minimal damage from the fire, thanks to the water stopping it for her. Techniques The techniques the Heroes used are unnamed in the comic. However, they do have a name to be distinguished. Pouring Fang: Orca bites the opponent and water spills from her mouth. Mostly an assist move for Cheetah's techniques. Water Magnet: Orca drives water from ponds into solid land, to create more ponds. Often used to stop enemies' escape, as they end up slipping. Tsunami: Orca's most powerful tchnique. She summons all the water she can and throws it at her enemies. Trivia *The word "Orca" is translated the same way in at least ten languages. *The scientific name of Orca's "odd eyes" condition is called heterochromia, and it is very common among canines, especially domesticated ones. *Orca's recurrent number is two: she has eyes of two different colours, as well as a two-toned coat, and she has two sides of her character, one serious and quiet, the other caring and responsible. Read more Cheetah3.png|Cheetah|link=Cheetah Motyl2.jpg|Motyl|link=Motyl Kuma2.png|Kuma|link=Kuma Category:The Heroes